Vulpin Adventure Wiki Rules
Welcome to the Rules Page! Here is where any visitor can find the general rules for editing and operating on this site, as well as some FAQs. General Rules # It is up to the current admin of the Wiki to determine what counts as a rule break and what doesn't. Whining about a strike or report will do nothing to get you back on the admin's good side. # No nonsense edits! This includes emptying pages of their contents, adding spam or gibberish, inserting unrelated information, and so on. Extensive nonsense edits will result in a ban. # No "editing wars", where two users edit one page and continuously undo/redo each other's edits. This will result in the page getting locked and both users receiving a warning. The current admin can rule in favor of one editor or the other, or rule that both of them are being silly. If any user involved takes it too far, they can be banned. # Do not create pages that aren't needed. By extension, this includes duplicate pages. It doesn't matter if your new page is "super important", the current admin gets to decide what and what does not belong on the wiki. If your page is deemed relevant, great! It is subject to the editing rules like every other page is. If not, don't whine about it. Continuously creating pages and cluttering the wiki can result in a ban if you don't stop it. # Try to avoid using personal pronouns in your page edits! This page doesn't count, because it's addressing the Wiki user directly, but the other pages are just meant for information aggregation and aren't targeted. This includes pronouns like "I", "you", "we", and "me". This one isn't as serious, but just try to avoid it and correct it if you see it! Of course, direct quotes from the game are allowed to use whatever language they like. # Don't try to police the activity of other users! If you notice someone breaking the rules, you can hop over and give the admin (Nocturnalia) a shout on his talk page. He can take it from there, and act as a mediator between two parties if necessary. # Don't swear! As much as it can be tempting to use stronger language to express your opinions or ideas, avoid using swear words as much as possible, even ones censored with asterisks. Excessive swearing will be given warnings and the comment/edit will be removed, but if a user persists they can be banned. Comment Rules # BE RESPECTFUL! '''This is the first rule that applies to every interaction on this wiki. This includes constructive criticism, respectful disagreements, and polite debates. Screaming matches, insult wars, and fallacies are not allowed. Violating this rule can get you banned from the wiki if you take it far enough! # Don't put advertisements or spam in the comments. This will result in an immediate ban, because that's just crummy. # Don't put comments on a page that don't relate to the page or a conversation about the content of the page. Your comment will be removed and you will be given a warning. Image Rules # Don't use copyrighted materials, if you can avoid it! Unless you have specific permissions from the owner of the image or video, don't put it here. This will result in a warning if the image is deemed unsuitable. # Don't claim someone else's art or work as your own! That's art theft, and art theft is a really crappy thing to do. As an artist, art theft is one thing I cannot stand, and attempting to plagiarize will result in an immediate permaban. # Don't add nonsense or spam images to articles! Adding images to your user page is fine (even if they're not related to Vulpin Adventure), but don't add them to other pages. If someone spams images excessively, they can be banned (at the discretion of an admin). # Inappropriate images are NOT allowed! This game wouldn't even be rated PG-13 if it were a movie, so none of the pictures should be, either. This does include images on user profiles! FAQs * '''I have a really cool idea or piece of fanart that I made! Where do I put it? ** If you want, you can make it into a blog entry! This makes it so that other people can take a look at it if they like, but it's not considered an official informational page. * I see another user breaking the rules! What should I do? ** See General Rule number 6! That should give you a good set of steps to take care of it. * I want to become an admin/moderator for this wiki! How do I do that? ** Well, I'm just gonna say that it's extremely unlikely. Admin privileges are only given to a user if they have a history of constructive and valuable edits, and if the current admin(s) trust the user entirely. As such, it would probably take a long time to earn higher privileges. * Where can I play Vulpin Adventure? ** There are lots of flash game sites that host Vulpin Adventure, like Kongregate, OneMoreLevel, etc. However, the host site (FlashGamesNexus) is probably the best place to play, because there's a secret bonus level in the game when it's played there! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse